marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternities: Issue 3
Previous Issue of Eternities: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eternities:_Issue_2 16 weeks later from last appearance... The Eternal Heroes have gone through 16 weeks of crime-fighting and have encountered many enemies and problems that have easily washed away. But now the threat is somewhere not even they expected: Between themselves... '' ''Luke is in Hell talking to his father, Lucifer Lucifer: Sixteen weeks and you haven't made a move, you hadn't even looked at Hunter in with a blade in hand. All it takes is a short fight and you're safe. Luke: He's working with me. Lucifer: He's the enemy! He will kill you in a room alone! You need to kill him now! I'll let you save Earth, I'll let you have your little team, I'll let you turn good people into Hell lords or demons, but you must kill Hunter. Luke: Okay father. Back at the base Luke walks with an angry face at Hunter then punches him a few meters away into a wall Hunter: What the hell, dude?! Gets back up, then gets out his badge and forms his Fullbring armor, consisting of a trench-coat that is blended into body-armor that resembles Ichigo's own Fullbring Let me guess, your father told you I was a threat huh? We guess what? I'm not. I would never try to kill you, unless I had absolutely no choice. Luke: I can't work with an angel, being around you gives me headaches and your attacks put me in comas. But not anymore. his hands sparks then a black lightning with an orange glow shoots out at Hunter Hunter: Kaminari no Kami! White Lightning surrounds him, turning him into a being of pure White Lightning, wearing a dark blue version of Retaliation Snake Eyes' armor minus the top half of the helmet, exposing the upper half of his head You're not the only one with lightning! Fires a Bolt stream at Luke's lightning, canceling each other's lightning out Luke: BASTARD!! he turns the whole room dark, blocking the light out from people's eyes Hey b*tch, can't see? his powers block out the echo of his voice so it's near impossible to detect where he is Hunter: White Light. All of a sudden, Hunter generates a ball of White Lite and throws it at the ground, causing it to explode and disable Luke's ability to turn the room completely dark and hurting him I got this though. the darkness clears revealing Preston looking at Hunter with Luke's clothes on the floor burnt a bit Preston: Don't worry, I killed the stupid f*ck. Hunter: Preston? When did you get here? *There's no way that Preston got here so quick. We only used mostly quiet attacks, so how did he get here? Unless...* throws another ball of White Light at Preston Preston blocks his eyes and the ball with his arms as his Phoenix symbol sets on fire Preston: What the f*cks your problem?!? What are you doing?!? Hunter: Just confirming something. When did you get here? *He's playing me. Guess I'll play along.*'' Converts his armor back into the energy shuriken, which then fades away and leaves Hunter standing their in his civilian clothing with White Lightning sparking around his hands and his shoulders'' Preston: Just now. I heard lightning and I knew Luke would do something like this. I got here and I saw Luke turn the place dark, then I murdered him before he killed you. Or done some serious damage. I think I unlocked a few more tricks. Hunter: I saw a mission involving a girl with control over some newly-discovered element. I think it's supposed to be an ionized gas. Violoxide, I think they called it. We should get her to join us. She could be a great asset.'' Forms his White Fire version of the above outfit, with it being colored dark red instead'' Preston: Great, tell Jen about it and she can decide what we do with her. Suddenly, Jennifer appeared, clad in a tight outfit, still adorned with her red Venom symbol. She was now wielding a sword and looked noticeably stern. Jennifer: I was summoned? Suddenly the real Preston floats through the doorway behind Jennifer Preston: What is Luke doing? Is he trying to cosplay as me? Says under his breath ''What a loser... ''Luke turns himself back to his original human look Luke: F*ck... Hunter: I f**kin' knew it. Anyway, about the mission with that girl and her power. It's control over some new ionized gas they found which they call "Violoxide". Should we go after her and try to recruit her? Preston: As long as she's a real babe. Hehe... No? Okay... But where is she at? I can go scope on her real quick. Luke: Do we really need more members? Hunter: There's only four of us. The Avengers have at least 6 members. Why not? Jen, it's your call. Do we move out? Or not? I'm getting bored.'' Forms a katana made of pure White Fire'' Jennifer: The Avengers have a more or less infinite amount of members, I wouldn't worry about a couple more. We'll get her and hope to hell she's worthy. Hunter: Then let's move out. Preston, I don't care if she's hot or not. C'mon. Let's go.'' Walks to the arch'' And we should name this base... the Arch-Star. Just a thought. Jennifer: Following ''Definitely not. There's absolutely no stars relevant to this process, especially when half of our team involves Hell. The Arch works, though. Preston: ''Raises his hand as he's floating out in the teleporter to exit the base ''I like the Eternal Arch. But that's me. ''He exits the base Hunter: I like Eternal Arch too.'' Forms the rest of the helmet minus the visor, then exits the base. He sticks his head through the portal to get Luke'' You comin'? Luke: Eternal Arch sounds awesome. Let's find this chick. he heads through the teleporter The team heads through the church and to the last known location of the girl that can control the new element Violoxide, in a warehouse. They go outside the warehouse with a purple mist inside and out. Luke: Is this it? Preston: He flies around Heh, guess so! He yells throughout the warehouse ''HELLO!!??!??! ''His voice echoes There is no answer Hunter: I can sense her presence. She's here somewhere. Luke: Let's just go in and look for her. he kicks open the door and walks in and sees a beautiful girl with blonde hair and purple eyes and clothes standing there in a fighting stance with glowing purple arms Lila: Get the f*ck out! Hunter: Miss, calm done. We don't want to harm you.'' Forms a shield like Captain America's and holds it in front of himself'' We're not here to hurt or abduct you. Just stay calm. Wait, this is real. It's not fire.'' Examines the shield'' Interesting.'' Holds back up again'' *Odd. I thought it would be a fire construct, not an actual shield. I wonder if...* Lila: That's what the last three said, just leave me alone! Preston: Why the hell are you so edgy? It's annoying. We all have powers. Just come with us. Stupid... Lila: F*ck off dumbass! Hunter: Miss, we're not with the government, if that's what you're thinking. Really we're not. What's your name?'' Transforms the shield into an Angelic katana then sheathes it'' *What's going on? All my constructs are appearing as regular objects. Is it possible that I've broken some type of seal? I'll talk with Chikyu no Kami later.* Lila: Trina Cunningham. Who the hell are you? Hunter: I'm known to the criminals as the PyroHunter. I'm also known as the ElectroHunter, the GeoHunter, the CryoHunter, and the Angel Summoner. You can call me Heaven's Hellfire. Jennifer: Seemingly appearing out of nowhere ''Easily convinced otherwise, aren't you? Demon Girl is my new name, though I formerly went by Adamant. Luke: Pfft, Hellfire... I'm the demon of Empi- no wait, New York city. (if you play inFamous and got the reference, well done) Preston: Name's Phoenix. Anyway, we're all a team so just join. ''He says that with a lazy voice ''I'm honestly too tired for this. ''He lays back in mid-air '''''Guys, do you want her to really join? She's scared for like, no reason... Lila: You guys are the weirdest bunch of d*ckheads I've ever seen. Hunter: Yeah, well what the Hell kinda name is Violoxide? We all have powers. Two of us are demons, one being the Son of Lucifer himself. Points to Luke and Jen'' Then there's that guy there who has the Phoenix Force.'' Points to Preston'' And I have the powers of five Angels. I think It's gotten stronger though. Hmm.'' Draws his katana then imbues it with White Fire as it freezes its blade with Pure Ice'' Lila: I don't want to join your group, stop forcing me! Luke: Let's just go. Jennifer: We're kidnapping now? Terrific. Hunter: No, leave her be. If she doesn't want to join, let her fend for herself. Preston: Whatever. So should we just leave her? Or.. Luke: I'm out, this chick is crazy. ''he flies away'' Hunter: Leave her be. She can join if she wants to. ''Suddenly, a small Military brigade shows up'' Colonel: We are here for the girl with the purple gas! Surrender now, and you will be spare from harm! Hunter: Well shit.'' His visor deploys, and he begins to talk to everyone telepathically instead'' *Guys, keep the girl from being harmed. And make sure we scare the Military off somehow. Jen, can you do that? If not, we'll have to fight them off.*'' Draws his swords, covering them in White Fire. He then gets in a fighting stance'' Jennifer: Good job waiting around, everybody. I suppose I can become your big bad wolf. ''She burst into flames, beginning to expand with muscle as the horns on her head spiraled outwards. Her fangs grew as she began to tower over them. While bullets hit her, none did damage. BE GONE, MORTAL SCUM. Colonel: Oh HELL NO!!! Everyone retreat!!! The Colonel and his brigade retreat, followed by the sudden appearance of a girl wearing a female version of Hunter's armor, with a very pale blue instead of dark red'' Hunter:'' His visor retracts'' Ruby? Is that you? ''The girl walks up to Hunter and hugs him tightly, causing him to blush but its hidden by his helmet'' Hunter: Really? The girl: Where have you been?!'' Lets him go, then her visor retracts, showing her angry eyes'' Hunter: I've been with them.'' Points casually at Jen and Preston'' We formed a team we call the "Eternal Heroes". There's another member, but he flew back to base. He is literally the Son of Lucifer. Our base is hidden somewhere you will never find. How are your Angels doing, Ruby? Ruby: Fine. We just need to get rid of Kuroi Tensho, and they'll be free.'' Forms a scythe made of Dark Water in her hands, then rests it on her right shoulder'' You wanna deal with him now? Hunter: Maybe later.'' Sheathes his swords'' Ruby: Alright then,'' Her scythe reforms itself into a compact, small scythe that she sheathes on her back'' See ya later then.'' She becomes a stream of Dark Water and floats back to her house/apartment'' Hunter: That aside...'' Turns around to Preston and Jen and Lila'' Do you see that we're on your side now? Preston: Who's this... Now we have 3 hot females in this group, well, if she wants to join.... ''Points to Lila'' Lila: Fine... Hunter: Then let's go. Jen, get her to the base safely. I don't trust Preston or myself with her right now. We're both male, so primal urges. You get me?'' The green luminescent light around his feet appear again, followed by Hunter suddenly appearing at the door of the warehouse'' (If anyone read the link I put in Hunter's profile here, you'll understand that the light is a Bringer Light. I'll be using that name for it from now on. It's an indication that Hunter is going to make his next high-speed movement.) Jennifer: I'm bisexual, but whatever. Come on, Lila. ''She grabbed the woman by the arm, beginning to fly off and get a secure grip on her.'' Preston: Well, I'm alone... ''He flies around the city to look for things to do and spots a villain flying away from a building with its alarms going off *Wow... What an idiot...* '''''He then flies next to the guy and turns over on his back to a similar fashion of laying down Villain: What the f*ck... Preston: So uh, what you got there? An artifact or something? Can't tell... The villain tries to shoot a giant beam at him but it looks like Preston teleports and reappears on the other side of the guy flying (All he did was use his speed). '' Preston: Ohhhhhh, that looks a really priceless... Really dude? Couldn't you steal something anymore valuable? Like, oh, I don't know, GOLD? Evil people DO NOT know how to be evil these days... ''The guy tries to coat his hands in some kind energy and attack Preston but Preston takes the things away from him with instant speed then does a 5 hit combo on him and the 5th hit is when he kicks him to the ground with intense strength. '' Preston: Losers... ''He flies over to the Museum and returns the artifact. He then flies over to the base, changes his clothes and heads out into the city to find something to do. '' In downtown Manhattan ''Preston is wearing a black hoodie with white writing, dark blue skinny jeans, red/white Vans and a black/red Chicago Bulls snapback, that's backwards. '' Preston: *Finally a little break from the superhero acts... Geez... So where should I go today...* ''He's walking on the sidewalk to see street performers dancing with lots of music. Preston goes into the crowd and watches them. He puts a 5 dollar bill in their hat and continues to watch. ''*Whoa these guys are go-* ''Then he has a weird feeling in his gut that someone is watching him.*Sh*t... Better go...* So Preston leaves and begins to walk fast towards a restaurant where he looks at the menu of everything but doesn't see anything he wants. He then leaves the place and begins walking while listening to music. Suddenly he feels that same feeling from before. Preston: No... I gotta see who's following me now... Preston then uses his telepathic ability to release an echolocation type signal but with brains and finds out there are many people that are in the buildings and in the sewers watching him. ''*Damn!! Hehe, let's have some fun...* ''Preston flies at mach 2 and grabs two guys out the building above him and holds them out in mid-air by the necks Preston: HEY! THE REST OF YOU CAN COME OUT!!!! Suddenly 20 plasma shots get shot at him from the ground as Preston throws them towards the blast and flies to the ground ''*Sh*t... There's a lot of them...* Random Criminal: Guys!! Let's take his powers!!! ''And then 20 guys come out from the buildings, sewers and alleyways and all run at him Preston: Gets in a defense stance ''*Take my powers.. How...* ''A female criminal appears in front of him and tries to swing a kick to his face but Preston blocks it, grabs her leg and flips her on her back making a mini crater in the ground. He then lets go of her leg and does a backflip dodging a punch from a guy in the ground and he creates an explosion on the ground. '' Preston: Damn it's hard to fight with these clothes on but whatever! ''He uses telekinesis to attract the guy but then someone else comes from behind with a staff to swing at him but Preston uses his right hand to grab it and uses the other end to swing at the guy he attracted with the telekinesis, knocking him out. '' Random Criminal 2: NOW!! GO JACK!!!! ''Then a super fast person comes zooming in from his side and attempts to jump in the air and land on him. Jack: YOUR POWER IS MINE!!!! He sticks out his hand to try to grab onto Preston but Preston fires a concussive beam from his mouth at the Jack sending him very high into the sky. '' Preston: AHAHAH!!! ''Then he flies to someone else with 2 swords and they swing at him but dodges every swing to do a high kick at their face knocking them out. After Preston lands, he uses his telekinesis to break part of the ground lifting a giant boulder and doing a 540 kick to hurl it at someone charging a laser type move. '' Random Criminal: NOW!!! BRANDON GO!! ''Suddenly a giant figure comes out the shadows looking like a demon of some sorts and quickly swipes Preston sending him through 3 buildings and into the ground. After that, enemies start flying and running towards him and he starts dodging around the moves but then getting hit with some moves and gets punched in the stomach and a fast kick, up in the chin sending him flying and hitting the ground again. '' Preston: Ow.... F*ck... ''Then enemies come all around him in an instant and starting throwing him across the city punching him with LOTS of force and injuring Preston. And then while Preston is semi-unconscious in the air, the demon-like figure punches him straight into the ground causing an explosion and a giant crater. '' Demon-Like Figure: Now, get Jack before Black Phoenix recovers... Preston: Uhhh.... ''As his body is laying in the crater, his body begins to rise (like from Exorcist or something) and it starts to glow inside, red as the Phoenix is healing him. '' Demon-Like Figure: SHIT!! EVERYONE!!! GO SUBDUE HIM!!! ''Then that's when everyone dashes to Preston but Preston looks down with glowing eyes and does a super circular flaming kick burning everyone coming at him severely. '' Preston: Ah... Feels good... ''He checks himself as his clothes aren't dirty anymore. '' Demon-Like Figure: We're coming back for you!!! ''He turns back into a human and seems to have teleported away with all his friends. '' Preston: Wonder what that was about... What did I do wrong... Why do they want my powers so bad? Wait, I AM the Phoenix... Hehe, people be hatin'!! Gotta tell the team about this!!! ''He tries to fly but can't and hits the ground again. ''What the fuck!!! Now I can't use some of my powers... Fuck... ''He climbs out of the crater as police and fire trucks arrive to help the situation. Somewhere else... Luke was flying around at night then is spotted by some civilians who start calling the police Luke: Crap. he lands down to them and retracts his wings Civilian: Ahhhh!!! It's Jeepers Creepers!!! Luke: Oh shut up. I'm nothing like him. Civilian #2: It's a vampire! Luke: Do I look like a sparkling prick? Civilian #3: It's the devil!!! Luke: Close enough. a police man sneaks behind Luke and aims a gun to his head. As he's about to fire, Luke grabs his arm and pulls it upwards so the bullet fires to the sky Luke: That was rude. His eyes turn black then the civilians run away. A bunch of police cars and officers show up soon and aim at him Police: Freeze freak!!! Luke: The police man he's holding gets cuffs out and cuffs Luke's arm but Luke uses the other hole to cuff himself to the police man Idiot. Officer: Put your hands up!!! Luke: he turns to his original demon skin form Let's have some fun... lot's of gunshots are heard and explosions. The aftermath is a bunch of tipped over cars on fire, lot's of blood, a lot of dead bodies and Luke walking away smiling while turning to his human form STILL handcuffed to the now dead police man. He breaks the cuffs and flies off as more police arrive Suddenly, Luke felt his wing being grabbed as he was slammed down to the ground. Following him was Jennifer, tripping him and placing her foot on his neck. Jennifer: Eternal heroes? The name is undeserving of you, you f*cking murderer. She pressed down on his throat as soon as he showed an attempt to move. ''I've already called Hunter. Luke: Hey that was self defense! ''Hunter appears suddenly, wearing a ninja kimono in a gold and red color scheme, with his body itself being made of pure Golden energy. He then looks around at the damage Luke caused Hunter: Holy f**king s**t. What did he do this time, Jen? Jennifer: Ten dead police officers, plus countless civilians. She dug her clawed fingers into his wing. ''Isn't that right, Luke? Luke: Hey, that's 11 officers and 2 civilians! I'm a monster, but not a dick! Jennifer: Good to see you took count. ''Before she could take action, she got an emergency message from Preston. ''Sh*t. ''She used shadow constructs to cuff his arms and legs. ''Have fun with him, Hunter. I've got matters elsewhere to deal with. ''And with that, she flew off. Hunter: You need to get a grip on yourself.'' Walks over and picks Luke up, then reinforces the cuffs with his own powers to the point where it's impossible for Luke to the break them'' God chose you for a reason. If you want to live up to his expectations, you better do it. He gets VERY upset if you disappoint, so don't. Why else do you think I fight for good? If I fought for evil, my Angels and I would become corrupted, and we would instead become servants to your father.'' He pushes him over to a sigil, which then teleports both of them to the Eternal Arch, then pushes Luke into the base and sits him down on a chair in the cafeteria/canteen'' You want something to drink?'' Gets up to get some Bubble Milk Tea'' (It's amazing, try it.) Over back at Preston Preston is backed up to the truck as one of the ambulances turn back into one of the power-stealers. '' Power Stealer: Heh, you're back up huh... You have no where to go... Some of your powers can't activate right? ''He sprints to Preston, but Preston runs at him tackling him and pushing him over, only tripping also. That's when the power stealer tries to grab on to his leg as Preston is squirming. Suddenly, the power stealer was tackled off of him. All Preston could see was Jennifer punching the Power Stealer while he was down, but she suddenly screamed as her wings pulled back into her, her horns retracted, her skin returned colour, etcetcera. Jennifer: Coughing ''Nice try. Forgot one thing, though... I have more than one source of powers. ''She webbed his limbs to the ground before jumping back. ''Adamant is back in business! ''Grabbing Preston by the arm, she used a web to bring them both onto a nearby rooftop ''Come on, let's get out of here before he gets free. ''And with that, they swung away. Back at the Eternal Arch Preston is on the couch resting and Jen, Hunter and Luke are there in the main room talking. Luke: Jen, why are your eyes normal? Why aren't they red or black?!? Quick Edit